


Emergency

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

"Chief! Wake up!"

"Huh... Wha... " And then Blair, still only half awake, registered the urgency in Jim's voice. He sat up. "I'm awake."

"The building's on fire. I've already called it in. Get some clothes on - we need to get out fast."

Jim - who had already hauled on a shirt and jeans - headed back out of Blair's room, giving the younger man privacy to dress. He grabbed Blair's backpack and the copy of The Sentinels of Paraguay as he went, and in the couple of minutes it took for Blair to pull on his shirt and jeans, Jim pushed the book and Blair's laptop and the external hard drive he used for backups into the pack. Everything else could be replaced relatively easily, if necessary; the book was probably irreplaceable, as was the data in the computer.

The stairway was already filling with smoke, but it wasn't so thick that it was dangerous to use it; as they went down they were joined by one or two neighbours, and outside they found several more.

"Did anyone call 911?" someone asked.

"I did," Jim said. "Fire service shouldn't be long." In fact, he could hear the siren, though he doubted anyone else could. 

Flames were already beginning to burst from the window of what Jim registered as No. 207, and a women whimpered, "We're going to lose everything." Blair recognized her as one of the tenants of the house in question.

"We should get over to the other side of the road," Jim said. With Blair's help, he began to usher everyone across the road.

"I can hear the fire engine!" a man exclaimed.

It didn't in fact take long for the fire service to deal with the fire - Jim had called it in very quickly, so it hadn't had time to spread too far; serious damage was limited to one room of the affected apartment, where an electrical fault had started the fire. However, when they were able to return to the loft, it was to discover that one window was broken and there was some smoke damage.

Jim looked around. "Could have been a lot worse," he said. "Renovation shouldn't take too long. The place needed to be repainted anyway. How about a nice restful green?"

"And while that's being done," Blair said, "you and I can put in a few days of fishing."

"I thought we could do it ourselves," Jim protested.

"Jim? Sentinel here? Sensitive reactions? The paint fumes would kill you. And the furniture needs to be cleaned too. No, we'll select the color, then employ someone to do the painting and someone else to clean the upholstery, and then a week later we come back to a lovely clean, fresh loft after a nice relaxing break. Sounds good?"

Jim found himself smiling. "Yeah, Chief; sounds very good."


End file.
